Las Razones Detrás De Las Vacaciones
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Y es que por muy egoístas que fueran sus razones para esperar las vacaciones, eran completamente sinceras. [Slash] ¡Viñeta! ¡Drarry! /AU & OoC demás advertencias dentro/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el universo de Harry Potter, ni el de Wizards of Waverly Place – con todo lo que arrastra – me pertenece a mí.

 **Nota:** _Este fanfic participa en el reto "Cruzados" del foro PotterSlash._

 **Advertencias:** Slash. O sea, relación homosexual. AU y OoC. Seguramente falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Y unas cuantas cosas más que seguro se me olvidan decir. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 _ **Marsha se ha quedado con ganas de más pero las medusas se han escapado y las musas las persiguen como locas…**_

* * *

 **Las Razones Detrás De Las Vacaciones.**

 **…**

—¡Bienvenido sobrino!

Fue lo primero que el blondo muchacho escuchó en cuanto entró en el negocio que pertenecía a sus tíos maternos, los Russo, siendo recibido por su tío Jerry con un apretón de manos y por su tía Theresa con un fuerte abrazo – de esos que su madre le daba siempre, como para desmayarse – para que luego sus tres primos lo saludaran de aquella forma impuesta entre ellos desde niños. El primero que lo recibió fue el chico castaño, Max – el menor de la familia – con quien chocó los cinco, para luego mantener una breve charla enterándose que el niño de 12 años ya tenía su primera novia.

—Suerte, y espero que no esté tan loca como Pansy. —le dijo en broma al menor, y éste se encogió de hombros, riendo divertido.

Luego Justin, el hijo mayor, fue el siguiente que lo saludó. Ciertamente, Draco debía admitir que la relación con el pelinegro no era exactamente buena, basándose en sus competiciones sobre quién sabía más y era el mejor.

Levantando una ceja de esa manera tan suya, Malfoy asintió para decir solemne. —Justin.

Cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo creído, el primogénito de los Russo copió a su primo. —Draco.

Por su parte el matrimonio Russo negaba con la cabeza, para desaparecer de la subestación al subir por las escaleras. Eventualmente, la última en recibirlo fue la única chica de la familia, acompañada por su mejor amigo, un chico de cabellos azabaches y aura un tanto tímida.

—Pensé que este año tampoco vendrías. —dijo maliciosa la pelinegra al sonreír. —Qué harías un lío como cuando entraste en secundaria, claro, que ahora ya no eres un niño. —dijo al mirarse las uñas, como quién no quiere la cosa y abrazar un tanto posesiva uno de los brazos de su amigo.

— _Como si ahora fuera a hacer algo así._ _—_ pensó al posar su mirada plateada sobre la única persona que no era parte de su familia, _por sangre._ —Ya quisieras. —dijo engreído, sonriendo de lado.

—Vez, te dije que no nos libraríamos de él, Alex. —dijo en son de broma el muchacho de orbes verde esmeralda.

 _Ofendida_ , Russo miró al azabache con un brillo travieso en sus ojos castaños. —¡Oh, cállate, Harry! —exclamó en un bufido, antes de volver a sonreír.

El nombrado negó con la cabeza, mirando con atención el duelo de miradas que ambos primos mantenían, y no pudo evitar largarse a reír, ruborizarse levemente, logrando sacar de su _guerra visual_ a la blanquecina y a Malfoy. Sinceramente, el de las gafas nunca entendería por completo la razón de que esos dos parecían querer matarse mutuamente cuando se notaba que se adoraban, y eso, que veía ese comportamiento desde que había conocido al mayor, varios años atrás.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó la segunda hija de los Russo de la nada. — _ **Deberías dejar de distraerte**_ , e ir y dejar tus cosas en tu habitación, primito. —siseó lentamente Alex, con un brillo de advertencia en sus castaños ojos.

Dicho esto y antes de que su primo siquiera pudiera replicar algo, la adolescente salió del local familiar, arrastrando a Potter con ella y dejando al blondo con sus hermanos, para que _convivieran_ un poco. Antes de agarrar sus maletas para llevarlas a su cuarto con ayuda de Max, y antes de que Harry terminara de salir del lugar, Draco intercambió miradas brillantes con el de ojos esmeraldas, correspondiéndole a la cariñosa sonrisa que el menor le regalaba al terminar de irse.

"—Deberías dejar de distraerte…"

El heredero de los Malfoy rio por lo bajo –ante la mirada curiosa de su pequeño primo –, divertido ante la camuflada amenaza que Alex le había mandado.

"— _No te acerque más de lo necesario a Harry este verano."_

Y era gracioso, sí, muy gracioso, el pensar que la pelinegra Russo aún no había aprendido la lección después de tantos años. Después de prácticamente haberlo dejado claro en su primer verano los tres juntos.

 _Qué la razón detrás de sus vacaciones allí, desde hacía años, era su lindo Harry Potter…_

Cuando ese mismo día a la tarde, Alex se había descuidado un segundo ya que su padre le había dicho que preparara el pedido de un cliente, el blanquecino visitante no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y agarrando de la mano al Potter – con una agilidad inesperada – lo llevó escaleras arriba, solo parando su carrera cuando ambos estuvieron a s _alvo_ en su habitación, poniéndole llave a la puerta y los seguros necesarios para aguantar la ira de la pelinegra. Antes de cualquier cosa, Draco abrazó a su chico por la cintura, sonriendo socarrón para instantáneamente besarse con necesidad, con añoranza.

 _Realmente se habían extrañado._

Una vez que terminaron el beso, el mayor de los dos preguntó divertido:

—¿Librarse de mí?

—Era broma. —dijo un sonriente Harry. —Se perfectamente que nunca me podré librar de ti, y eso me alegra, amor. —añadió entre susurros.

El rubio conectó miradas con su pareja, sonriendo suavemente.

—Así como yo no podré, ni querré nunca, librarme de ti, Harry. —aseguró, antes de que volvieran a besarse.

 _Y el que Harry esperara alegremente las vacaciones por la llegada de su querido novio, Draco Malfoy…_

Y es que por muy egoístas que fueran sus razones para esperar las vacaciones, eran completamente sinceras.

* * *

 _ **¡Digámoslo así!**_ _ **POSIBLEMENTE**_ _ **esto tenga una continuación de-quién-sepa-qué-longitud, si la inspiración y el tiempo no me hacen bulling…**_

 **Ya saben lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier tipo de error y gracias por los reviews y demás. Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean.**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
